Mist
by cattaclysm
Summary: It was an unfortunate turn of events... or maybe it was fortunate. Maybe it was very fortunate. The rain was light, like his kisses and I was assured Kevin Stoley was very much alive. -Stolovan-


I'm not looking right at him, but I'm pretty sure he's dead. I'm not gonna check for a pulse and I forgot what his breathing looks like, but I am convinced with all my being that Kevin Stoley is dead.

His body lay in the field, the sun burning, seeming much more gloomy than it ever did. A breeze rolled gently, stirring the flowers and grass. I eyed the body.

This isn't what happens to normal 15-year-olds. They go out and get drunk when they shouldn't and have short relationships that don't work out. They don't sit by their friend's corpse in the aforementioned friend's field doing nothing.

I cursed the sun that day, I cursed it with all my might. I also cursed what misfortune resulted in Kevin dying because I'm pretty sure he was dead. I cursed the flowers that surrounded us that day, I cursed them with all my might too. No words were spoken. Just painful, broken silence.

A pooling sickness in the pit of my stomach awoke me from my thoughts. The sun still burned. Kevin was still dead. At least I'm pretty sure he was. I wanted to shake him, something, anything, but I couldn't because... what if his parents came out and saw me shaking their son? No, I didn't shake him. I was shaking a bit though. My voice was pretty much gone.

Everything I did made sense at that point. Kevin being dead made perfect sense. I felt something on my arm. I let out a yelp and a hand clasped over my mouth.

Wait, I only have two hands. I pondered this for a second but realized the hand was Kevin's. He was evidently alive.

I didn't realize this, of course, and nearly jumped out of my skin as I eyed the now alive body of my friend. The look in his eyes shut me up, though. It just screamed 'Don't say a word' but his hand sort of had that covered. Quite literally.

Another breeze rolled and a few drops came down from the sky. He released my mouth to feel the droplets on his hands. They were light and before you know it, it was pouring light drops, everything looked misty and gentle. So did Kevin. We were absolutely soaked but the water was coming so lightly we didn't notice. At least I didn't. I'm sure he did, he always does.

And then he draped something over me, a sheet of some kind. It was light too, and a sort of pale blue. I tangled my hands in the fabric and tried to suffocate myself in it. It wasn't that cold, I was feeling very shivery. Is that even a word? Kevin said it was.

Speaking of Kevin, he was pretty alive at this point, and he tugged at the cloth, so I let go of it and he sneaked under it with me. The closeness was a bit intimidating, I could feel his hot breath. It smelled like mints. He was so organized and perfect. He knew everything, too. His eyes, those big brown orbs, held the world and when he opened his mouth, he spoke of it, and I couldn't get enough of his words. I couldn't get enough of his world. I couldn't get enough of him.

I grinned so wide, I felt my cheeks start to ache, but I didn't mind because Kevin was here, under this sheet thingy with me and he still smelled like mints. I like mints.

"Clyde," he whispered and I think my heart leapt out of my chest. Then he laid a finger on my mouth, shushing me, as if he was going to tell me a big secret, "This is confidential, but," he looked around suspiciously and then right back at me, "There is something on your cheek," he whispered again and I shivered.

And I smiled too. Kevin just let me in on some top secret information. I arched a brow, "Where?" And then I felt a mouth on my cheek. His mouth, to be exact, mine can't reach my cheek, duh.

He whispered a 'there' and laid another kiss on my cheek and lightning flashed. Then he sat up and he looked taller than me as he kissed me, for real this time, and thunder rolled. It was soft, too. Like him, like the rain, like his kisses. I could grow to like those.

But back to topic, Kevin was kissing me. He was doing a good job, too, even though I was frozen in place for a few seconds before I hummed against his mouth and kissed him back. It was the calmest storm I've ever witnessed and the softest kiss I've ever gotten. But then he did it again and I swear I heard fireworks. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me deeply and quickly and I was breathless.

He looked at me with those otherworldly eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I fell in love that day. And I rested my head on his shoulder and the rain was still falling and it looked like mist and that sheet did nothing except shield us from everyone else. So I ducked us under it and left soft kisses along his jawline.

I don't know what happened, but I guess we fell asleep. And the following morning everything was dry and I woke up alone on that field, with the sheet covering my body, and Kevin was nowhere to be found. Until something fell on my chest. I eyed the object.

A lightsaber. Yeah, that was him.

"Get up," he called and I sat up and looked behind me. He was waving at me, another lightsaber in his hand, "The force isn't gonna wait for your lazy ass!"

I laughed and sat up and we began an adventure, a story that will last throughout the ages. He leapt at me and knocked me to the ground and it was the most terrifying moment ever. He traced the lightsaber over my throat and I swore I was gonna die. And then he tossed it behind him so I thought he was going to do it with his own hands. Kevin seemed like a heartless killer, a brave hero forced to commit the worst of crimes, at this point. But then he kissed me and I wished he would have killed me instead because I was so in love with him, I'd have died happy.

My name is Clyde Donovan and I fell in love with a hero.


End file.
